Gatomon: The fate of Love
by Wanderer D
Summary: Gatomon 02's Challenge Answer Warning, not a happy ending


  
Hey fellas! Here's Wanderer D answering to Gatomon 02's Challenge with  
my fav couple; Wizardmon/Gatomon!  
  
Of course, there's a better couple, but, alas, I won't write a  
Gatomon/ideal story since... I'D GET FLAMED! ^_^  
  
Anyway, since I'm drinking Jasmine Green Tea now, listening to Fiddler  
on the Roof and I do feel kinda weird, I'll shut up and write.   
  
Please stop cheering, or I'll keep on talking!  
  
'If I were a rich man...'  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is NOT MINE!  
  
***  
  
Gatomon; The Fate of Love  
  
By Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
In the Digital World there were such things as cities where some  
Digimon lived and prospered, preferring the busy life of the city to  
the simpler, yet challenging life in the wild.  
  
It is in one of those cities where our story begins.  
  
A lone figure sat on the edge of a building gazing down to the streets  
below.  
  
As she had observed since the day she had arrived, there always seemed  
to be a continuous flow of Digi-folk trying to look important as they  
walked.  
  
The Digital World was a VERY large place to go out looking for someone,  
Gatomon decided.  
  
Not so long ago, she had Digivolved into Gatomon naturally. Not under  
pressure, not coaxed, naturally, which also meant that it would be  
her natural state from now on.  
  
She briefly wondered what she would Digivolve next... given enough  
time, that is. She was in no hurry right now.  
  
She had arrived to this place in the hopes that that special person  
would be here. She had taken a leave of absence to continue her quest,  
since Myotismon didn't seem to need her now, so she figured she'd have  
some time to herself.  
  
However, that time seemed lost now that she had spent two days without   
success in this big hole.  
  
Sighing, she decided that it was time to leave. As always whoever that  
person was, was not going to appear, so she was going to keep on  
looking to demand an explanation on why she or he hadn't come yet.  
  
She jumped down, gracefully doing a pirouette as she landed and  
wondering again at the efficiency of her new body. As she walked past  
a shop window, she stopped to see herself in the reflecting surface.  
  
Well, someone could call her vain, but she was definitely cute!  
  
A groan woke her from her day dream, and she turned around to see a  
Digimon cruelly pushed away and ignored as he asked for help.  
  
He had a purple hat and cape, and a one piece cream-colored suit with  
various strange marks, but the point of it was that he needed help.  
He was dying of thirst in front of all those uncaring Digimon.  
  
Something inside her snapped at that moment. She had been taught by  
Myotismon that only the strong survived, but, as she caught a look at  
those lonely eyes that resembled her inner loneliness, she couldn't  
ignore his plea for help.  
  
Grabbing her canteen, she ran to the fallen Digimon's side and helped  
him drink all of it.  
  
"Here." Was all she muttered, uncertain on how to treat a kindred  
spirit.  
  
***  
  
He had said his name was Wizardmon, and that he had traveled alone  
all his life. He hadn't had a purpose until now, which was to help her  
whenever she needed it.  
  
Of course she didn't know what to do, since she didn't need anyone...  
specially with those lonely green eyes that shone with... something  
she was NOT familiar with.  
  
Somehow she had ended up telling him about her quest and then,  
realizing what she'd done, she'd stopped talking and laid down to  
sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Listen, Wizardmon, I really appreciate your offer, but I tell you  
again; I don't need help!" Gatomon said as she stopped walking and  
turned around to look at her follower.  
  
"And I told you that I'm walking in the same way that you are, so it's  
only logical that we walk together 'till we get there, Gatomon."  
Wizardmon answered.  
  
Gatomon sighed in exasperation, but didn't argue. She had tried to  
convince him to go away about seven times in the last hour, but he  
wouldn't leave.  
  
Of course Wizardmon would've left if anyone else had insisted so much,  
but there was something about Gatomon. She had suffered loneliness just  
like he had, and he couldn't get out of his head those two blue orbs  
that engulfed him in a warm... wait! What was he thinking?! He would  
try to help her find that person she was looking for, then leave.  
  
Yeah, leave.  
  
Somehow, it didn't seem true at all.  
  
***  
  
They had been traveling a week together when they arrived at an old  
temple.  
  
It had seen better days, Wizardmon noted. Two of the four thick stone  
columns that created the entrance to the temple were nothing more than  
piled stones, destroyed by the vegetation after who-knows-how-many  
-years of constant growth after the previous owners had decided  
-or been forced- to abandon it.  
  
He noticed that Gatomon was sure there was something very important  
inside that temple, and he wasn't going to let her get in there alone.  
  
"Well, Gatomon, what do you say?"  
  
She looked deeply with those two blue eyes at him, and that moment  
seemed to last eternally until he noticed she had been talking.  
  
"Huh, what did you say Gatomon?"  
  
Gatomon, who had noticed him staring into her eyes, hid her blush as  
she turned around and repeated herself.  
  
"I said I have to go in there! There's something that tells me that  
there's something related to my quest in that temple!"  
  
Wizardmon sighed as he heard that. He didn't believe that she would  
find that person she was looking for, but he'd become Digidust before  
leaving her.  
  
"Well, let's get inside then!"  
  
***  
  
At a first glance the interior of the temple didn't look any better  
than the outside.  
  
Like the entrance, everything was covered with big and small roots,  
that were slowly, -but surely- cracking the durable stone foundations.  
  
They walked past two giant statues of serpent-like Digimon without so  
much as a glance. They missed the red glow in the right hand statue  
as they walked deeper into the temple.  
  
Just as they had entered a small room, they heard a rumble, and  
suddenly the ground gave in.  
  
"Gatomon!" Wizardmon shouted as he managed to float and flew straight  
at her.  
  
Suddenly, a side of the wall slammed into Wizardmon, and smashed  
against the other side.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shrieked as she forgot her own dilemma.  
  
Her scream faded as she fell deeper and deeper into the hole.  
  
***  
  
Alone again. Gatomon stifled a sob as she pushed herself to her  
knees in an attempt to stand up. She hadn't suffered much from the  
fall, since she was in Champion status as Myotismon had stated, she  
could take a hit.  
  
But, even she would've been killed by the wall that crushed Wizardmon.  
  
Damn him! Why did he have to insist on coming with her! Why didn't she  
stop him?  
  
She stopped for a moment to gather her wits as she pondered that  
question.  
  
After a moment though, it was clear. She couldn't imagine her journeys  
without him anymore. She just couldn't.  
  
She stood up resolutely. If there was any chance, she would help him.  
  
Or die trying. To hell with the temple and that mysterious person, who  
either didn't care or didn't exist.  
  
She had someone she could rely on and lo- rely on and... she wouldn't  
let him alone! No way! Nope.  
  
***  
  
Wizardmon felt the fresh water as someone cleaned his forehead. He  
also felt the sting of the cuts he had.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself lost in a familiar blue  
ocean... and slowly getting out of breath.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shouted, hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Gatomon? Are you alright?!"  
  
Gatomon playfully hit his arm, which sent new waves of pain  
ricocheting through all his body.  
  
"Look in what state you are, and you're asking me if I'm safe?!"  
  
"I was afraid," Wizardmon confessed, speaking softly. "I was terrified.  
What would I do with out you, Gatomon?"  
  
"Wizardmon..." Gatomon fought back the tears as she heard her own fear  
reflected in his words.  
  
She hugged him softly and whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without  
you, Wizardmon."  
  
Wizardmon felt a surge of warmth radiate through his body, making him  
forget his wounds for the moment as he carefully hugged her back.  
  
"Gatomon, I don't know if I'll ever get to say this... I l-" he looked  
at those blue eyes for a moment before gathering courage. "I know you  
won't like this, but I... I love you Gatomon." He finally confessed.  
  
He looked expectantly at his love as she remained quiet, her face  
turned away, so he couldn't see her expression.  
  
He received the shock of his life when she kissed him.  
  
"I love you too, Wizardmon." She purred, hugging him closely and  
kissing him yet again.  
  
***  
  
The next morning saw them walk out of the temple. Wizardmon shook the  
goofy grin he had away as they walked away.  
  
"What about what's inside the temple?"  
  
Gatomon stopped and looked back at it for a second before turning  
away and grabbing Wizardmon's hand.  
  
"Let's just say I found someone more important." She answered, much  
to Wizardmon's joy.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later Myotismon landed in front of the temple.  
  
"So, this is where the Tag of Light is hidden?" He smiled. "It'll  
be easier to get it than I thought."  
  
He walked into the temple, and a few hours later he flew away with  
a gleaming pendant hanging from his hand.  
  
***  
  
After one more month of traveling together, Gatomon had been contacted  
by Myotismon.  
  
Wizardmon had waited for his love outside the castle, when he had noticed  
her come out.  
  
"Gatomon? What happened?"  
  
"Wizardmon." Gatomon answered, and he flinched. There was something  
different about Gatomon now.  
  
"We have to gather the strongest Digimon for our master, Myotismon."  
  
"But..." Gatomon narrowed her eyes. "I've only put up with you because  
you're useful, are you coming with me or are you against me?"  
  
Wizardmon stared in shock at Gatomon. He gazed into her eyes and  
discovered a coldness that hadn't been there before.  
  
"I- I'll go with you, Gatomon." Wizardmon answered.  
  
Gatomon nodded and started walking. Wizardmon fell in line behind her.  
  
"And I'll find out what that monster has done to you, my love. And I'll  
break the spell, even if it kills me." He silently promised to himself.  
  
Gatomon, who was walking in front cleared a tear from her eyes. Why  
was she crying? And why did she feel.. empty?  
  
She shook her head. It didn't matter. The Digidestined had arrived and  
her master needed Digimon. It was no time for tears.  
  
The End.  
  
Bitter ending... I have to write a happier story...  
  
Wanderer D  



End file.
